


玫瑰晨曦（一发完）

by sususususu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sususususu/pseuds/sususususu
Summary: 警探朱x杀手白





	玫瑰晨曦（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 一发完我爽文学。  
> 内容是什么不重要，我爽就够了。

「夜莺在玫瑰的尖刺上悲鸣。」

 

入夜后，飘扑大雨如期而至。

男人被突意料之外的大雨打断了计划，只能放弃江畔的霓虹灯和美酒，独自穿过门窗紧闭的居民区回酒店。他来这座城市的第一天，好不容易从繁琐的工作中脱身，正想着能坐在江畔的露天酒吧里小酌一杯。

最好，还能有一个漂亮又单纯的美人作伴。

然后他的愿望就实现了。

在小巷子尽头，简陋的屋檐下，白宇用细长的手指夹着卷烟吞云吐雾。他的唇瓣饱满，在昏黄的路灯下艳丽得发黑，一双装满情与欲的眼睛透过朦胧的雨水，流露出脆弱的单纯，落在男人的眼睛里，就是最好的猎物。

“一个人？”

男人上前，从风衣的遮掩下看见他细瘦的腰肢。

像极了玫瑰的花枝，一折就断，从断口上还能散发迷人的芳香。

白宇的唇随即抿出一条优美的弧线。他摁灭烟蒂，“那你愿意带我去避雨吗”，说着弯下腰从脚边的旅行袋里取出一副橡胶手套戴上。男人不解，却被这低沉软绵的声音勾了魂魄，一动不动地看着他用带着橡胶手套的手伸进旅行袋。

这一次，男人看见他双指见夹住了一点银白的光。

男人意识到危险的时候已经来不及了，白宇划开了他的喉咙。方才还用龌龊心思打量他的男人一头栽倒在泥泞的水泊里，大张着嘴任凭汹涌的热血从伤口中喷溅。很快，男人就和雨水一样冷了，白宇的眼睛里这才流露出一丁点怜惜。

他最后从旅行袋里取出一朵白玫瑰，虔诚地摆在男人的身边。

而后头也不回地掠过死去的男人，走进茫茫水雾和夜色交融描绘出的五光十色里。今晚的夜色可真美啊，白宇把橡胶手套和刀片随手丢进路边的垃圾桶里，走过两条街才重新戴上湿漉漉的眼镜。

明天早上，不用等到天亮，就会有勤劳的人按时清空整条街道的垃圾桶。

而今晚，玫瑰的甜香和铁腥一齐在夜色里酿成酒。

静候第二天用尖叫声将它开启。

龙城被这个行踪不定的杀手打得措手不及，大雨几乎没给他们留下有用的证据。等他们后知后觉地松口放出消息，离这桩堂而皇之的谋杀已经过去了五天。

朱一龙的航班误点，在夜幕降临时才到达龙城。

他被猝不及防的大雨浇得浑身湿透。

下了车望见瓢泼大雨里，临街店铺招牌透出的霓虹灯光，便一头撞了进去，被扑面而来的音乐声震痛了耳膜。朱一龙抬头，镭射灯下的舞池里，红男绿女们在烟雾和泡沫里忘情地跳舞，吧台上一联排五颜六色的酒液。

他居然误打误撞进了一家夜店。

但门外又是被隔绝的冷雨，实在是让人不愿意再出去。

而且他唯一一件防水的外套裹在重要的文件外面。这些资料都是几个月来追查玫瑰杀手的全部成果。这位心思缜密的杀手只在阴冷的雨夜出现，警方能掌握的资料少之又少，只知道他每次作案后都会在受害者身边留下一朵白玫瑰。玫瑰杀手的足迹遍布十几个城市，到最后，追逐他的人只剩下了朱一龙。前辈们时常觉得，他只是因为年轻人想要做一番事业的冲动，才对这个没有希望的案子紧抓不放。

朱一龙脱下湿漉漉的外套，在吧台的最角落坐下。

他在调酒师匪夷所思的目光里点了一杯橙汁，然后小心地把资料就防水外套里拿出来。就在此时，场上突然想起一阵沸腾的欢呼声，朱一龙循声望去，只见舞台上的灯光变了。一个青年从舞台中央的钢管上滑下来，出现在身材火辣的美女中央。

那是个漂亮的青年。

朱一龙不知道该怎么去形容他，只是在不断变换的灯光里也能看清楚他艳丽饱满的嘴唇和细瘦扭动的腰肢。甚至有人已经按耐不住摸上了他的腿，被青年装作无意地踩了一脚毫无防备的手指，痛呼着被人群挤出去。

他染上醉意的眼睛最终定格在朱一龙身上。

青年在尖叫和呼声里跳上吧台，沿路打翻了不少的酒才走到朱一龙面前。

他弯腰，居高临下地看着还在状态外的人，抿着嘴拿起桌上的橙汁喝了一口。朱一龙看他的表情有些奇异，大概也是第一次在酒吧里遇到点了一杯橙汁的客人。可令他没想到的是，接下来青年跳到了他身上，捧着他的脸用嘴把橙汁渡回他的嘴里。

那双唇原来这么柔软。

朱一龙搂住他，以免这个醉醺醺的青年栽倒下去。

他却不以为然，极不安分地在朱一龙身上扭，脸上开心得不得了：“跟我走吧。”他纤细的手臂和修长的腿缠上朱一龙，守护玫瑰的荆棘长满扎人的尖刺。

朱一龙合上资料站起来，出乎意料地没有拒绝他的邀请。

“好啊。”

青年自称小白，在夜店里帮忙。

话虽如此，但在小白跌跌撞撞的描述里，朱一龙也自觉地对他的身份有了浅薄的了解。他倒是不介意活在城市阴暗面里的人，也正愁错过了酒店的入住时间。小白带他上楼，他住的地方离酒吧很近，临街的公寓布置得整整齐齐。

“我刚搬来不久。”

他脱下外套随手丢在沙发上，算是对鲜有人气的公寓做了个解释。

随后小白勾着朱一龙的脖颈又送上了一个吻。有最初的火被点燃了，他们把房屋里陈设撞得东倒西歪，然后不管不顾地跌进松软的床铺里。朱一龙从没遇到过如此不可思议的人，他像陈年的酒，像盛开的玫瑰，像龙城永远不会落幕的夜色。

像人类最初最原始的激情，澎湃，汹涌，汇聚成连绵不绝的雨夜。

那是玫瑰杀手最喜欢的天气。

杀手的警觉让白宇在天光破晓之前醒来。

他费了好大劲才从朱一龙的怀抱里脱身，身上的酸痛足以证明昨晚是个多么放纵的疯狂夜晚。白宇拿了床头柜上的烟点燃，在浴室被自己浑身的痕迹吓得一怔。

又飨足地笑起来。

他需要性来调剂夜晚无处发泄的杀人冲动，也十足地挑剔。好的伴侣就像是花瓶里的白玫瑰，欲放又不能太张扬，漂亮又得兼具高贵优雅。这样的人少之又少，可朱一龙满足了白宇所有的要求，他甚至有点想在龙城多呆一些时间。

白宇披着丝绸的睡衣从浴室里出来，瞥见朱一龙放在客厅里的随身物品。

他上前在包裹资料的防水外套口袋里，摸到了四四方方的证件。

这边，朱一龙也醒了。

他当然不会忘记自己来龙城的目的。为此他需要早早地赶到龙城的警局，期望能从五天前的案子里得到更多有用的信息。可那位杀手走到哪里都小心翼翼，朱一龙也深知五天前的暴雨早就把一切重要的证据冲的一干二净。

“哥哥你醒得好早。”

白宇倚在门边，脸上挂着甜甜的笑容。

朱一龙走进浴室洗了个澡，“你怎么不多睡一会儿”，他边说他拿起手边最近的一罐洗面奶，没打开又放下。白宇舔了舔嘴唇，朱一龙还有些睡眼惺忪，长睫毛上挂着水珠，隔着轻薄的真丝睡衣，脊背上隆起的蝴蝶骨分明而性感。

“烟瘾犯了，就去抽了一根烟。”

朱一龙擦干脸上的水，过去搂住他深深地吻下去。

亲吻中，白宇感觉到警探的指腹摩挲过他的手心，轻得好像在梦里。他假意上气不接下气地松口，朱一龙也绅士地停了下来，与他擦肩而过回到卧室去穿衣服：“我得走了。”他从卧室里出来的时候手里拿着一张字条。

“要不要留下来吃点早餐？”

白宇接过字条，记下了上面用眼线笔写下的一串电话。

他再次盛情邀请，背在身后的手却悄悄拉开抽屉，里面放着一把冷冰冰的枪。

“不了，多麻烦你。”朱一龙温柔的笑着。

他转身去开门，白宇迅速从抽屉里拿出他的枪，而准星之后却是朱一龙举枪的脸。

两声枪响近得几乎听不出分别，却把公寓里的人都从早晨的迷梦开惊醒过来。他们看向窗户，惊飞的鸽子们纷纷飞上天空。

那天空透着玫瑰般的瑰丽色彩，静谧得仿佛是从谁的梦里摘出来的。

是谁的梦呢，白宇也不知道。

 

白宇销声匿迹了很久。

朱一龙的子弹从他的手臂钻了过去。如果没有被木质的窗户挡下改变了轨迹，一定会直直地穿过白宇的心口。养伤期间，他唯一的乐趣就是看那天的报纸头条，头条整版都是被枪声惊醒的住户报了警，龙城的警察把朱一龙从公寓带出来的画面。

他盯着报纸看了很久，直到被雨水打湿的报纸渐渐模糊。

再也看不清朱一龙漂亮的面孔。

这天，白宇再次接到了客户的电话。

他按照约定拿到了目标的资料，打开首页便是那张朝思暮想的脸。

白宇觉得或许他俩之间真的有一种莫名的联系，才能让朱一龙追着他的脚步走了十几个城市也没有跟丢：“朱警探可是我的情人。我们度过了好多个难忘的夜晚，我实在舍不得。”他笑道，“要杀他也可以，不过我要原来十倍的价钱。”

他从烟盒里叼出一根烟，听着话筒里对方的答复。

电话亭外又下起了雨。

 

【完】


End file.
